yaoifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TableWiz
You are the best at making tables, without question. This is in addition to your generous help of tailoring the templates to the wiki in question which makes them ever better. I hope I can now be in a position where I can help you, and to do this I can point out how tables could be improved for the future. There has been a genre shift, with Fandoms large scale move to portability devices with so many people now using phones and the like to access online content. Making the navigation tables on articles portable is one large advancement (for example Maiden Rose's the colors do not appear, and unfortunately the table not at all on the wiki edit mode). The additional area is moving even more forward it may be better to change the table layout. With Maiden Rose a top down approach, 'Characters', 'Manga Chapters', 'OVA', 'Side Stories' rather than on the left, could be above in the same manner as 'Chapter Navigation'. Viewing it on a phone that would allow, the chapters for example to appear underneath rather than kind of cramped on the right whilst 'Manga Chapters' largely occupies an empty box. If it sounds like a good idea it can be tested on this final wiki I had in mind from the original thread I made. For this Yaoi Wiki since it covers many series a much simpler template would be best: 'Navigation' and the categories underneath, 'Drama', 'Action', 'Adventure' and so forth, that is ideal for here in all likeliness. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 14:59, June 6, 2019 (UTC) : The wording highlighted below is wording used by Fandom staff. Please reply with the name of the person that wrote this to you or asked to forward to me "I hope I can now be in a position where '''I can help you', and to do this I can point out how tables could be improved for the future. There has been a genre shift, with Fandoms large scale move to portability devices with so many people now using phones and the like to access online content. Making the navigation tables on articles portable is one large advancement." :TableWiz (talk) 21:38, June 6, 2019 (UTC) The name of the person that wrote it all is S3r0-Ph1i - myself without any input from anyone else. As I say I wanted to thank you proper since only now has there been time to reply. Yet also point out what I know about portability such as how the navigation templates do not always show well on phones. Also hoped the templates could be adjusted to have the values on the left side such as 'Characters', 'Manga Chapters' and that appear on lines above instead. Finally, a navigation template for this Yaoi Wiki would be good to make since it can be unique for the wiki. Hope these developments can be made and happy to answer other questions. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 10:58, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :You still not answered my question on how "you know about portability" when you imply that no-one has informed you via your message wall, forum question or private email. :For curiosity I did a comparision using mobile view :* left image → navbox using standard portable infobox :* right image → navbox using my template :Using standard portable infobox still displays in 2 columns. The only notable difference I can see is my navbox has borders to separate data. : As you have higher skills than me ("I can help you" in OP) I expect you to modify to create an appropriate navbox. As my navbox does not meet your portability standards, and you have Admin rights on the wikis, I expect you to delete these navboxes immediately! :TableWiz (talk) 21:04, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :Hi there TableWiz, thank you for your reply, I must have missed the question on portability, felt making something good may have been nicer but I shall answer it here to hopefully settle what appear to be large concerns for you. I am aware of portability likely the same as everyone else, from the help page on portable infoboxes you linked, and largely from the convert infobox’s feature that appeared across possibly all wikis at some point. Fandom have really advertised it so I presume portability is common knowledge, no one ever informed me about it on my own message wall or email, or anywhere else. :On the mobile view of the site the navigation template was not appearing for myself hence why I thought it was related to portability. Though if you are able to see it, it may in fact be a bug that I shall look into to solve it. Your navbox is certainly the better one since it shows the lines. :The alteration I thought could make it even nicer is having the ‘Characters’ and ‘Manga Chapters’ not on the left, but horizontally above like the ‘Chapter Navigation’ that should allow for a more efficient use of the available space. :That was nice of you to say about the blog on creating a bot, that is certainly something I can help you with if you ever need it. “Higher skills” in one area though, I guess I am good at bot areas, you are good at templates hence why I requested your help. :“As my navbox does not meet your portability standards, and you have Admin rights on the wikis”'' :If you would like to, may you explain what brought this on? So things are not misinterpreted I am not attempting to insult your navbox, it is not about them ‘not’ meeting my 'portability standards' – there are none, just felt it was a useful note if it can make the best even better. :“I expect you to delete these navboxes immediately!” :Similarly with this part of the reply, this sudden and drastic change in temperament seems to have been instigated by believing incorrectly that I was speaking on behalf of Fandom staff. First, even if I were acting on behalf of staff, they help run all the wikis would it not be good? Secondly I do not see how portability is an issue, after all the fact that it turns out the navigation templates are portable is why they can be appreciated on phones, again like staff help, portability is a good thing. In any case as I have stated I am working independently, and overall it is not my business as to your views on Fandom staff and portability at any rate so I shall not enquire further. :Rather than delete the navboxes immediately, they appear to be fine on phones for people to view (I shall send a bug report since they were not appearing for myself). I hope you could help me further with the layout if we can resume our very pleasant creation method that made the amazing templates so far for more than one wiki. That certainly sounds like the nicer path that I hope you may help with. :S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 23:28, June 7, 2019 (UTC)